


Pain Makes You Feel Like You Earned It

by GoodbyeCoeurlWorld (PalomaSheith)



Series: IgNoct Yakuza AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Death Threats, Deception, Ignis' Family - Freeform, Irezumi, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plotting, Series, Threats of Violence, being held captive, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/GoodbyeCoeurlWorld
Summary: Part 4 of IgNoct Yakuza AU“Noctis will be wed to Lunafreya, your cousin and the sister of my heir.” Aldercapt explained. “And produce an alliance by birthing an heir to both Clans.”“And ending the war,” Drautos added.Ignis felt sick. “You’re using him.”“I’d hardly call marrying a beautiful woman ‘using’,” Aldercapt gave a dry laugh.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: IgNoct Yakuza AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Pain Makes You Feel Like You Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... So part 4, huh?  
> Reminder: this is not really stand alone, you'll want to have read the first 3 parts.   
> I have no idea how many parts we are going to end up with and I'm sorry for that. This all just sorta... happened. But I do know it won't be more than 10 and I doubt it gets that far.  
> Anyways, I'm terrible at this lol It's all nerves and rambling.  
> So enjoy!

“So you see, you are,” he was told, “Of my blood. This, dear boy, is where you belong.” Aldercapt smiled then, an ugly, tight thing made of poison. “Or at least, we’re hoping you’ll see it that way.” He leaned back in his chair, a garish leather monstrosity ripped from the pages of an Ian Fleming novel. “With time of course.” 

Ignis had torn his arm free of the lackey’s grasp, barely contained anger adding venom to his words. “If my loyalty is your objective, why-”

The man templed his fingers, narrowed his eyes. “Would you have come to me willingly, Ignis? No. Of course not.”

“My Clan will not stand for this.” Ignis warned. “I suggest you release me at once.”

“Regis himself turned you over to me.”

“Lies.”   
With a smirk, Aldercapt lifted his hand, curling his long fingers. Behind him a man emerged from the firelit shadows of the library and Ignis surged forward, “You!” Hands clasped his arms, his shoulders. “What is the meaning of this?”

Drautos simply arched a brow. “Are you surprised, Scientia?”

“Do you believe me now, my boy?” Aldercapt leaned forward, thin body resting heavy on the overstuffed arms of the chair. “You are to remain here at Tenebrae for at least one year.”

“Why?” He searched his memories for something, anything to justify such a betrayal. 

Drautos scoffed. “ Really? Gonna play stupid?” He stepped forward, “Just how long did you think you could get away with it?”

“What are you talking about?” Ignis strained against the hands that held him.

“Noctis.”

And with one word, the air left his lungs, his heart stuttered to a stop and it all fell into place. “No,” the denial fell from his lips and yet he knew; he knew it was true. 

“Noctis will be wed to Lunafreya, your cousin and the sister of my heir.” Aldercapt explained. “And produce an alliance by birthing an heir to both Clans.”

“And ending the war,” Drautos added.

Ignis felt sick. “You’re using him.”

“I’d hardly call marrying a beautiful woman ‘using’,” Aldercapt gave a dry laugh.

“Noctis will never-”

“He’s already agreed,” Drautos crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke, cruel smile playing along the lines of his lips. “Seemed… Pleased. Happy even. And who could blame him? After you used your station, your proximity to him to seduce him. To take advantage of him.” He looked Ignis over with a sneer. “Reaching for power on your back probably came naturally to whore-spawn like you, didn’t it?”

Aldercapt lifted his hand. “Enough, Drautos.” Sharp grey eyes cut back to his grandson. “Ignis, now that you understand why you’re here, I encourage you not to attempt escape. After all,” the old man spun the chair around, toward the fireplace “I’d hate to kill my grandchild.”

***************

Two weeks.

It’d been two weeks since that night, the night he was ambushed, drugged and taken from the only home he’d ever known and thrust into this gilded cage called Tenebrae. Marble floors and golden trim couldn’t distract from the high fences and cameras; from the faceless men in suits guarding every door, every window. 

Couldn’t distract from the loss, from the pain. 

From the rage.

Beneath the silver of the nearly full moon,Ignis shed his keikogi, neatly folding the garment and setting it atop the stone bench and began to stretch. His overseers were used to this by now. Used to the hours he spent in the darkness of the back garden; his late night training. The first few nights, they’d trained every camera, every eye on him, but by now, they’d begun to ignore him. Maybe even trust him a little.

At least on the surface.

Afterall, hadn’t Ignis made it known he had been betrayed by Lucis-Caelum? That he’d been scorned by his lover? Hadn’t he sent his congratulations to his cousin? Wished Luna all the best?

Acted like the contrite, lonely outcast looking for acceptance? Hoping to gain the favor of his new oya-bun? Hadn’t he played their pathetic fool?

And hadn’t they believed he was?

Fools.

Two more days and the moon would be full. Two more days and he’d make his move. 

_ Two more days, Noct. _

Ignis paused mid-step, hand flying to the pendant warm against his bare chest. He knew Noctis, had loved him for what seemed like lifetimes, he wasn’t giving up until he heard it from his lips. 

“You know…” 

Ignis turned, sinking into a stance, ready to fight. “What do you want?”

“Well, a ‘hello’ for starters,” Ravus gave an assessing glance, feigning interest in the topiary. “You haven’t come to see me, so I thought I’d come see you.”

Ignis stood straight, “At 2 in the morning?”

Ravus shrugged, “Rumor has it that you’re a bit of a night-owl.” He moved forward, hands clasped behind his back, “So I thought I’d take a chance.” 

“Right…” checking the shadows, Ignis relaxed his stance. “It seems your gamble paid off.” 

A small smile played along the edges of Ravus’ lips as he moved closer, “Don’t worry, cousin. As you can see, I’m quite alone” He paused, mismatched eyes tracing thick black waves of irezumi, before pausing on the pendant. “How bold of you to still be wearing this…” Long fingers brushed the skin beneath the silver skull. 

Ignis fought the flinch, fists curling at his sides. “Habits,” he lied.

Ravus hummed, fingers dancing up Ignis’ chest, across the swell of his chest, the crest of his shoulder, as the heir walked a slow circle. “I’d be happy to teach you some new tricks.” Sliding his hands along the muscled plains of Ignis’ back- “Break old habits.” down the stylized waves and the serpents’ tale intend upon wrapping long fingers around lean hips.

Ignis turned on the man, Iaitō pressed to the hollow of his throat, wandering hands twisted behind his back. “I’m afraid old habits die hard,  _ cousin, _ ”

“Seems you’re still loyal then,” Ravus huffed a laugh, “You had me worried for a moment there.”

Ignis pushed him away, sinking back into a fighting stance. “What’s your game, Ravus?”

Pretense gone, Ravus fell into a serious tone. “It’s not my game, you need fear. It’s Ardyn’s.”

“Ardyn? The saiko-komon?” 

“The traitor,” Ravus spat. “I’d had my suspicions but now? Now I know.”

“Know what?” Ignis stepped forward.

Ravus met his cousin’s gaze. “This isn’t a wedding, Ignis. It’s a massacre.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much!  
> Kudos (kudoses? kudosi?) and comments mean the absolute world.


End file.
